


Darlin' you've got to let me know.

by justwankers



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Making Out, boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwankers/pseuds/justwankers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1/? Stonathan Things: making out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darlin' you've got to let me know.

Pressing Jonathan down softly onto his back, Steve smiles, humming along to the song filling the room.

Jonathan reaches out a bony hand, gripping onto Steves collar and pulling him down into an innocent, chaste kiss. Steve groans, swinging him legs over Jons waist, semi-sitting in his lap, deepening the kiss further, provoking a low groan from the boy.

After a few long moment of feeding off of each others tender mouths, Steve pulls away kissing from his stiff jaw to his neck, breathing in the cinnamon scent, feeling the throbbing pulse beneath his lips.

 _Darlin' you've got to let me know._ Steve whispers into his pale skin, light stubble rubbing his face. Jon smiles down on the boy, cradling his fingers in his dark hair, this the only time he could his hands on it. Tightening his grip in his thick curls, Steve lets out an astound moan, lifting himself from Jons neck, "ah, need you."   
Jonathan does that closed mouth smile, dimples and all, and attaches his lips to Steves again.

_Should I stay or should I go._


End file.
